


Fox

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, Alpha Dumbledore, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Teenage Newt Scamander, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Young Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Newt was 15 when he found out he was pregnant by one of his teachers, now that he is 17 his mother is trying to find an alpha who will not just take her son but his child as well.





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> what happens when you read fanfic and what Fantastic Beasts with a glass of wine.

Newt watched from the living room as his father and this Lord Grave’s shake hands and move off to the offices. He took a deep breath and then bites his bottom lip as he fiddled with the hem of his waistcoat. “Stop that!” His mother hissed as she steps into the living room. She had wanted to make everything perfect for this visiting alpha, she put down the tray of tea and coffee and stood in front of Newt and then straightens his collar “At least you looked like a sweet innocent Omega now can you behave like a good omega and not a wayward, awkward boy you are.” Newt frowned and looked down at his hands.   
“Me acting like a good omega is the reason why I’m in this problem to being with,” Newt mumbled under his breath. 

She frowned at him as she looked up at his face “Your face is to pale.” She mutters and then started to pinch his cheeks to make them redder “Alphas prefer omegas with colour in their skin.” She tells him…not to my knowledge…” Newt though.  
“Awo mum!” He pulled away from her, only for the woman to grab his arms and hold him tightly.  
“You listen to me Newton you will do anything this alpha asks, he comes from a good family with power and money. You have already shamed us and hopefully, he will take not just you but you’re…”   
“Don’t call my child a bastard he has a father.” He pleads with her; she always made it know how disappointed she is with Newt, but before his mother could answer two alphas walk back into the room.

Newt stood there looking at the dark-haired alpha as he entered the room smiling and joking with his father. The alpha’s scent hit him like a brick making him take a step back and blushed as he looked away from those dark intense eyes. “Darling this is Lord Percival Graves.” Newt’s father said,  
“Good evening Lord Graves, it is so good of your to come to see us.” She tells him, Graves give her a small smile and then kisses the back of her hand. She giggled at the alpha making her husband roll his eyes. “This is Newton.” The redhead looked over her shoulder at her youngest son and gave him a glare as she reached out and dragged him forward.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Newton.” Percival purred as he took his hand and then brought it up to his lips and kissed the back it. It sent a spark through his body as the alpha’s lips touched his skin it was close enough to make his knees buckle.  
“Thank you for visiting us alpha,” Newt tells him as he watched as the alpha looked up at him and smirked as he stood up.

He kept hold of Newt’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of the skin; they sat down and began to have tea and coffee. “I’m sure Malcolm told you of Newton’s…” She stopped and looked at her omega son and bit her tongue “…of his child?” She finally said Newt frowned as he looked back at the alpha and blinked at Percival as he took a sip of his coffee.   
“Yes, Malcolm told me about your Grandson.” He looked up at her and saw her froze and blinked at him. “I would like to meet him if I could.” He turned and looked at Newt and smiled softly at him.   
“O-Of course, he is asleep at the moment.” The 17-year old said, “He’s had a bad night.”  
“Does he take after you or his father?” Percival asked, from the corner of his eyes he could see Newt’s mother twitch, Malcolm told him how much his wife hates her Grandson and feels shame about how he was conceived and she was doing her best to get rid of both her son and Grandson.   
“I think he will take after me.” Newt says “He spends a lot of time with just me; his father isn’t around as much as he uses to be.” He tells him quietly.  
“For a good reason.” His mother mutters, Newt looked down at his cup in his hand, that his when they heard a baby start to cry.   
“Excuse me Alpha Grave.” He whispered as he walked out of the room.

After a few moments Percival excused himself as well and went looking for Newt, he could hear Malcolm snarl at his wife as he walked up the stairs. He quickly found Newt in his bedroom carrying a whimpering 2-year-old. “Shhh mummy here, it’s just a bad dream my darling.” He whispered as he rubbed his back  
“He is a beautiful child Newton.” The omega jumped and turned and looked at the alpha and blushed.   
“Newt I hate the name, Newton.” He tells him with a small smile as his baby sniffs his throat.   
“What’s his name?” Percival step closer into the room   
“Fox.” He whispered, “Theseus gave me the idea, he says with his hair colouring he looks like a Fox.” He looks up at the dark eyes of the man and felt a shiver run through his body, as the man gently stroked the side of the boy’s face.   
“He’s your brother right?” He asked   
“Yes.”   
“And he was your… how do you English say it? Tutor?” Newt nodded “Tutor on how to please your alpha.” Taking a deep sigh Newt nodded.  
“Then he is the father?”   
“No, my he was my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, my Mother had never forgiven me.” He whispered, he moved away from Percival and placed Fox back into his crib and let his little boy fall back to sleep.   
“Let’s talk in private.”

Newt nodded and followed him to the guest to room; Percival was leaning against the desk and stared at the teen. He looked Newt up and down taking in his thin frame his bright green eyes that seem to have an unnatural shin, to the alpha the omega was perfect. He could imagine waking up to Newt with his stomach dome and round with his pups. “You’re a beautiful omega Newt and your scent had been stroking my senses since I stepped into your home.” Newt blushed as he watched the alpha step closer to him “I can see you’re a good mother to your pup.” The red-headed omega smiled at being called a good mother. Percival stood close to him with a strange look in his eyes that made Newt think of predator looking at pray, something he has seen pass through his brother’s eyes many times. 

He pressed his back to the door and looked up into Perivale’s eyes “I already told your father that I would need a week before I could my decision, but I already feel like you would be a good omega for me.” Newt blushed and bit his bottom lip as he felt the weight of the alpha press against him.   
“And my son?” He asked he warped his arms around the alpha’s shoulders   
“He would become my son.” He smiled as he picked up Newt and let the omega’s long legs wrap around his middle.   
“I think you would be a good alpha for me and a good father for Fox.” He purred his shyness disappearing as the alpha’s scent made him feel needy. “What’s your first name alpha?” Newt purred as he felt the alpha’s mouth latch on to his throat that had the omega whimpering and gasping. Percival growled as he let his handshake up into Newt’s unruly curly hair and grabbed hands full of it pulling the omega’s head back and growled. The redhead whimpered as he looked at the pure black eyes of the man and realise that Lord Percival Graves is a vampire. This doesn’t even bother him and he is sure his mother wouldn’t care if the vampire took him and his son away.   
“Newt I’m going kiss you and then fuck you for the rest of the night.” He growled as he pressed the omega against the door and started to kiss him.


End file.
